


validation

by xunise (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationship, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, markhyuck, soft, trans!hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xunise
Summary: donghyuck gets reassurance from mark.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 42





	validation

**Author's Note:**

> hi was feeling dysphoric & weird 2day...

hyuck hovered in front of the door, mind clustered and foggy. they debated whether they should go in or not, and sighed, letting their needy part win. they really needed to be shown affection right now, and everyone else was asleep. 

well, they hoped mark was awake, because his light was on and they could see it the heavenly glow from under the door, and only rarely did mark get so tired to forget to turn it off. 

numbly, they knocked, touch light, and hoped he would answer before they got too terrified and ran back to their room, and slept, uncomfortably, but still asleep. 

hyuck was going to leave when they heard mark’s light footsteps against the wooden floor, knob turning and squeezing. 

“yeah?” mark mumbled, rubbing his eyes cutely. he was wearing pajama pants and a hoodie, sleeves pulled down to his wrists and hair fluffy. 

“oh, i- were you asleep?” hyuck asked, toying with their shirt sleeve almost nervously. it was cold in the hallway and mark seemed to observe this, taking hyuck’s free sleeve and pulling them inside. 

“nope, i was about to. you caught me just in time,” he smiled, gesturing for hyuck to sit on his bed, which they did. 

“you okay?” the older asked, leaning against the side wall facing the bed. 

“um.. no, not really.” 

at this, mark stood in front of hyuck and lowered, getting down on his knees to put his head in hyuck’s lap. 

they played with mark’s hair, twisting it in their fingers, thinking. 

they both sat in silence for a while, breathing, just enjoying each other’s company and calm. 

“do you want to talk about it?” mark asked, eyes closed and hands softly caressing his bed sheets. 

hyuck nodded, although the other couldn’t see, and sighed. 

“i just feel… like a boy. i don’t want to feel like that.. i thought i could accept myself but… when i look in the mirror, i see a boy. i don’t see what you see, mark.” 

mark considered this, quiet. finally, he looked up, and took his hand in hyuck’s, squeezing reassuringly. 

“hyuck… you’re not a boy, okay? i promise. and you don’t look like a boy to me. you look like hyuck.” he lightly kissed their hand, holding it to his lips for a few seconds. “and, if these thoughts keep bothering you, tell them to back of or i’ll fight them.” 

hyuck gave a small laugh, squeezing mark’s hand back. 

“now, it’s 12am and i’m really tired. do you wanna sleep with me?” 

hyuck nodded and gently helped mark on his feet. as mark began pulling back the covers and tucking hyuck in, they whispered, “thank you for that. i really… needed it.” 

mark kissed their forehead and smiled, “of course. you can always rely on me. you’re… so important to me.” 

mark walked over to the lamp and turned it off, shuffling in the darkness for the bed. he layed down, the bed dipping with his weight. sighing, hyuck cuddled into him. 

“goodnight, mark.” 

“goodnight, hyuck.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope i did that well <3


End file.
